Family Fun Time
by FemAnimeWeirdo27
Summary: Enjoy as silliness ensues with us girls of MSN and youtube. Rated T for sexual innuendos, alcohol and language.


A/N : Ahhhh, sorry about not updating _A Sunflower's Hidden Lotus_ in damn near forever, but I will do my best to try this month.

Nowww... This and several other fics in the future depict the hilarious adventures of my MSN family. Each one of us has 3 representations from different animes(One of our choosing, Hetalia Axis Powers and Umineko) we use for a number of things. I am Fem!China, Anemone and Lucifer, Tansy (Or Inuyourichi) is Fem!America, and Beatrice, Andrea (Or LoveGaara06) is Fem!Uk, Ange and Erza, Stripeh is Fem!France, Rena and Shannon, Ilana (Or ValentineIlana) is Fem!Japan, Bern and Yuuki and Sai (Or BLOODplusRULZ22) is Fem!Russia, Diva and Maria. Our family tree goes as followed:

Fem!France and Fem!China got together and raised Fem!Russia and Fem!America and in turn they raised Fem!Uk and Fem!Japan. As you can see there is basically NO canon in these, so when reading please understand that and that these are really are all fun and games. The same thing goes for our anime reps of our choice.

Me and Stripeh are what you'd call "Wifey's" and so are Tansy and Sai.

Links will be given for all these lovely ladies at the end~

* * *

><p>Both Francine and Chunyun watched the other countries along with their genderswapped counterparts (And Wang and Francis of course, Wang to go home and Francis to scower the nearest bars looking for eligible bacholorettes to his fancy.).<p>

Francine propped her leather cased feet on the table and sighed.

"Oh, look where we are now, huh, Chunyan darling~?" Francine looked to the smaller Asian girl near her.

"Whatever do you mean, aru?" Chunyun replied.

"We, the oldest living countries, not to mention a pair of beautiful women, are left all alone! We founded this damned place, Francis or Wang or not! Hmph, if this wasn't a man's world we could have been far greater~ Oh, woe is us! Woe is us, the two most gorgeous grandma's in the universe!" Francine lifted her hand up to her forehead for dramatic effect.

Chunyun giggled and leaned back in her chair, "Yes, the times these days! And, goodness, those children of ours and our dear grandchildren hardly respect us! Aru!"

Francine sat up immediately and a devilish grin plastered itself onto her French face, "You know what we should do, mon cher?"

Chunyun gave her a questioning look.

Francine stood up and, grabbing the hand of Chunyun and ran out the door.

"Wh-where are we going, a-aru?" Chunyun exclaimed while barely keeping up with Francine as she was much taller than herself.

"To get some delicous drinks of course!" Francine faced her and that grin grew wider.

Upon realizing what Francine meant, Chunyun herself developed it's own devilish grin.

* * *

><p>Emily pranced into the hallway of the building where she and all the other countries and their genderswapped otherselves conversed once a month to talk about the world's problems. She was followed by Alice Kirkland, Sakura Honda, and Anya Braginski.<p>

"Now.. Where is mother China, da?" Anya peeked into a closet, looking for the women who raised her.

"'Dunno, hun, but I haven't seen Mama Francine since the meeting, either!" Emily turned to her "wife", Anya.

Anya pouted in response.

Sakura walked over to the normal conferance room and heard some music playing.

"I think they might be over here.." She called to the others.

The other four followed her and stood infront of the door which led to the conferance room.

They could hear many sounds, one which resembled loud American music taking up the majority of audible sound.

Emily leaned toward the door, "Is that the newest P!nk song?"

Alice looked at her, "P!nk? Who would ever name a band that?"

Emily pouted and opened the door.

Suddenly, all four of them wish she hadn't done it.

"O-oh my.." Sakura whispered, her brown eyes wide open.

Francine and Chunyun were prancing around the room, several drained containers of many forms of alcohol lay on the floor around them, and a majority of their clothes were nowhere to be seen.

The two of the moved their half nude and drunken bodies around and around to the loud music they had blasting on the stereo. They hadn't noticed the other girls in the doorway.

They grabbed hands and yelled at the top of their lungs, "**GRANDMAAAAH POOOOWAAAHHH!**"

Emily, quickly excited and amused by their antics began to dance into the room with Francine and Chunyun, but Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her away as the rest of them ran out of confusion and fear.

As they ran out of the building and back to their hotel, they could distinctively hear "Grandma power!" in their heads.

And, when they arrived back to the hotel, Emily immediately gave Alice a "music intervention" as she would call it, just for not knowing who P!nk was.

* * *

><p>AN :

Tansy : /user/Inuyourichi and /~tansymoon

Ilana : /user/ValentineIlana

Andrea : /user/LoveGaara06 and /~LoveGaara06

Sai : /user/BLOODplusRULZ22

Stripeh : /user/xxstripeh

I hope you enjoyed this silliness~


End file.
